coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8607 (30th March 2015)
Plot Sarah tears a strip off Bethany and reveals she was expelled for shoplifting. She complains she's had to drop everything to come here and tells her they're flying back today but Bethany stands her ground. As their argument becomes heated (to David's amusement), Bethany hurls an ornament at Sarah, with Sarah retaliating by squirting a Capri-Sun at Bethany, soaking Audrey in the process. Sarah threatens to put Bethany in boarding school if she doesn't do as she's told. Tony tells Tracy he only put £10,000 into the house so doesn't have any more money to expand the business. Simon plants vegetables in Roy's half of the allotment. Zeedan takes the blame but Sharif makes him stay behind to remove them. Tracy accepts Liz's invite for a drink at the Rovers, with mischief on her mind. Jason finds Bethany crying on Maxine's bench and listens to her woes. Sally brings Norris's drink to him at the Rovers but he won't let her buy anything for herself. She sneaks a glass of wine. Tracy toasts the McDonald couples and tells Tony it's time they told everyone the truth. She's interrupted by Norris spilling his drink, which Sally mops up with his scarf and quits as his butler. A nervous Tony cuts in and tells Liz that Tracy is upset because he promised to put the money into the business. He icily warns Tracy not to ruin everything. She drops the matter for the time being. Tim asks Craig what he and Faye have been getting up to. Craig denies fancying Faye and says she was giving him advice on asking out a girl at school. Tim and Sally attempt to give advice but their polar opposite approaches cause them to argue. Jason is astonished to see Sarah. Bethany and Sarah have a heart-to-heart. Bethany tells Sarah she changed when she got a new boss. Sarah says she's doing it for them but Bethany has heard that once too often and begs her not to take her back to Italy. Sarah softens and they make up. David doesn't want to put Sarah up but has no choice as Audrey has boiler trouble. David doesn't find the flowers in the bin and questions Gail, who says she disposed of them in the street. Tracy dumps Tony, saying she no longer finds him attractive. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Bessie Street School - Hall *Allotments Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is furious with Tony and threatens to reveal their affair; Tim quizzes Craig about his relationship with Faye; and Gail's strange behaviour arouses David's suspicions. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,750,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes